100 Theme challenge
by mangareader54
Summary: A 100 theme challenge focusing on the Italy and North American twins!
1. Theme 1: Intoduction

**AN: I'm doing a 100 challenge in order to try and get rid of my writers block. These stories will be focusing on the Italian and North American twins. Yes they are all twins in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor do I make any profit off of this story**

**Theme 1: Introduction (Canada and America) **

**In which Canada and America meet each other for the first time in decades **

"But England I don't want to go! It's cold outside!" America whined.

"I don't care America. We have to go talk to France about certain things and he has his colony there as well, so you won't be bored while we talk about adult stuff okay?" England said as he bribed his colony with the idea of a new play mate. After quickly wrapping up his colony as warmly as possible, putting him into the carriage, and finally helping with the luggage and getting himself in to the carriage, they were off north. After many agonizing hours of being stuck in a confined space with a colony that has an unnatural amount of energy and the mentality of a five year old. England finally managed to America to sleep by the time they arrived at France's place, however while trying to get himself and his bag down at the same time England accidently jostled America awake.

"Engwand awe we thewe yet?" America questioned rubbing the left over sleep from his eyes.

"Yes America we're here," answered England, who was walking up to the door and knocking on the door. It was quickly answered by France who was carrying his colony, who was staring curiously at America and England. When America's eyes landed on the other colony in front of him, his face immediately lit up with recognition.

"CANADA!" America shouted jumping down from his caretaker's arms. Canada quickly recognized the voice of his brother and joined his brother on the ground. Both of them took one look at each other before they tackled each other into heartwarming hugs.

"Mon cher* do you know Amérique**?" France inquired looking down at his colony.

"Oui papa, il est mon jumeau***," Canada answered, still not letting go of his twin.

"Well mon cher lapin**** it seems as though we have a set of twin colonies on our hands," France stated turning to England. England took one look at the rejoicing twins and let out a tried sigh.

"Bloody hell."

**AN: I will have the first chapter to America's States up very soon. I hope you enjoyed!**

***my dear**

****America **

*****Yes papa, he is my twin **

******my dear rabbit **

**All translations are from google translate. TELL ME IF ANYTHING IS WRONG AND I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE A BETA. **


	2. Theme 2: Love

**AN: I'm doing a 100 challenge in order to try and get rid of my writers block. These stories will be focusing on the Italy and North American twins. Yes they are all twins in my mind. This chapter contains Amecan and Itacest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor do I make any profit off of this story. **

Theme 2: Love

**In which the younger siblings have rules for those who want to date their older brother. **

Canada's Rules

If you're using him for his title and power I will personally help make your country crash and burn.

If you use his obliviousness against him I'll see you in the rink.

Make him cry I will chase after you with a horde of dangerous animals that I have personally trained.

Hurt him and I will every single connection I have in order to declare war against you.

Humiliate him and I will have every piece of embarrassing information I can get and release to the pubic effectively ruin your image.

I know everything about him and I will know if you do anything wrong to him.

There is a reason as to why I am a part of the sniper trio and you will find out why if you force him into doing anything he doesn't want to.

Touch him in any way that can be or is inappropriate you will lose both your hands.

If I see him in anything less than perfect condition I will force feed you England's cooking.

If anything remember this **AMERICA IS MINE.**

North Italy's Rules

Harm him mentally and/or physically and I will hurt you 100x more than you hurt him.

If he doesn't enjoy your food you better learn how to cook better or watch your house burn to the ground.

I will easily manipulate others into declaring war against you.

Make him cry and I will gauge your eyes out, chop your body up into pieces and throw it into the ocean to be fish food.

Hurt him and I will set the Italian mafia on your ass.

Make him feel worthless, you will be worthless.

If I hear that anything happened to him you will be getting a visit from the American mafia.

Do not lie to him or you will have to check everything around you for poison.

Support him in everything he does or else it's your death by pasta.

If anything remember this **SOUTH ITALY IS MINE. **

**AN: I originally meant to post this on Wednesday, but life hates me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and send me a one word theme and a sentence or two for the plot. **


End file.
